rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal Christmas2012.png|A Christmas poster drawn by Eileen Chang Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY File:Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround (Click to animate) Image.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer RubyCredit001.png|Ruby's silhouette during the ending credits of Episode 2 RTX_Ruby_Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby Red_Like_Roses_Part_II_600x600.jpg|Ruby on the cover of the Red Like Roses Part II single ruby emblem.png|Ruby's emblem rwby_ruby_in_pjs_by_bretmcnee-d6w4p2s.jpg|Ruby in pajamas model Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png|Ruby enjoying herself Over the rainbow!.png|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle? Ruby and Weiss.png|An early picture of Weiss and Ruby from Episode 3 BI3N6KTCcAAxAbJ.png|Monty really liked this frame in the episode he's working on RubyDrawn.png|A drawing of Ruby, drawn by Miles Luna RWBYBand.png|Rocking out RubyxYang.png|Yang and Ruby from the header on Yang's Twitter Miscellaneous ruby rtrecap.png|Ruby in the Animated RT Recap Screenshots "Red" Trailer 1001_Red_Trailer_0885.png|Ruby at the beginning of the trailer 1001_Red_Trailer_1284.png|Ruby walking through the Snowy Forest take aim.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose in gun form 1001_Red_Trailer_2996.png|Sweeping moon shot 1001_Red_Trailer_3782.png|"Blurring speed" Crescent Rose - Sniper.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose in scythe form Hyperdrive.png|Ruby using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed 1001_Red_Trailer_5590.png|Monty's hint pertaining to a hidden fact in Ruby's trailer 1001_Red_Trailer_5754.png|Raining bullet casings "Yellow" Trailer 1004_Yellow_Trailer_09792.png|Ruby and Yang, standing out side of Junior's club Opening 1101_Ruby_Rose_20360.png|Ruby and the mysterious White Cloak 1101_Ruby_Rose_21061.png|Ruby, fighting alongside Weiss 1101_Ruby_Rose_21614.png|Ruby, during the opening credits 1101_Ruby_Rose_21825.png|Hero shot Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_03634.png|Reading a weapons magazine 1101_Ruby_Rose_05435.png|Are you... robbing me? 1101_Ruby_Rose_06172.png|Smiling at the camera 1101_Ruby_Rose_06271.png|Ruby, preparing to fight Roman and his henchmen 1101_Ruby_Rose_07928.png|Asking the store owner if he was alright if she gave chase after Roman 1101_Ruby_Rose_10990.png|Attempting to take out Cinder Fall 1101_Ruby_Rose_11643.png|Ruby asking Glynda for her autograph 1101_Ruby_Rose_11966.png|Ruby being lectured by Glynda 1101_Ruby_Rose_12249.png|Flinching after Glynda slams her crop onto the table 1101_Ruby_Rose_12600.png|Ruby meets Ozpin 1101_Ruby_Rose_13413.png|Eating a whole plate of cookies in just a few seconds 1101_Ruby_Rose_13987.png|"..But now I'm all like Huo~..." 1101_Ruby_Rose_14014.png|"Wa-chaa~..." 1101_Ruby_Rose_14084.png|"Ha-oh~..." 1101_Ruby_Rose_14910.png|"...might as well make a career out of it" 1101_Ruby_Rose_15036.png|Ruby is giddy about becoming a Huntress 1101_Ruby_Rose_16007.png|"Please stop!" 1101_Ruby_Rose_16267.png|On the airship with Yang 1101_Ruby_Rose_19384.png|Ruby seeing Jaune for the first time The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02267.png|OMG! Weapons!! 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02833.png|Ruby still loves Crescent Rose 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_03668.png|Ruby being lectured by Weiss 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_03918.png|Err, sorry? 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_04844.png|Really, really sorry 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_06120.png|Ruby and Blake. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_06549.png|Ruby, alone in front of the school 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_06886.png|A helping hand from Jaune. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08231.png|It's a scythe, and a sniper rifle. Isn't it gorgeous? 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08582.png|Wouldn't it weigh the same? The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01048.png|I THINK this is where we're supposed to go... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01608.png|"How's your first day sis?" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_02238.png|"Crabby Girl" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_02319.png|"Ahh! Sis!! It's happening again!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_02584.png|"Read this and never speak to me again!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_05691.png|Writing to people back at Signal. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_06218.png|Sooo much like a sleepover! 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_07953.png|Trying again... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_08312.png|Ruby's awkward smile 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_10699.png|Sisterly love sounds like "BIFF!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_10903.png|Victorious against her sister! 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_11248.png|Team RWBY - Together for the first time The First Step 1104 The First Step_03363.png|"Myyy... Prrreciouuusss...! 1104 The First Step_03893.png|"I. Drink. Milk!" 1104 The First Step_09187.png|Shouldn't this be the other way around? 1104 The First Step_09853.png|Bad news - They choose your team 1104 The First Step_10165.png|Brave smile on! 1104 The First Step_10362.png|''WHAT?!'' 1104 The First Step_11814.png|Ready for action! 1104 The First Step_12785.png|The smug is strong in this one The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_1318.png|Going in for a landing. 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3113.png|Solid landing 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3243.png|Gotta go fast! 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3466.png|There's always Jaune... 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3554.png|...he's funny... 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3652.png|...but not very good in a fight. 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3708.png|There's also Blake. 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3843.png|She likes books... 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3940.png|...but I don't think I could hold a conversation with her. 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_4501.png|Ruby runs into Weiss in the forest 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_5366.png|You came back~! 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_6154.png|Ruby, she's not slow The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_04196.png|MY KILL 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_04384.png|We need to work on this 'teamwork' thing a bit... 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_04697.png|Okay, let's try this one again 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_04698.png|Enough for two, if they can work out how to divide it up 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_04968.png|This would be badass if they were actually working together... 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06292.png|That poor tree didn't see it coming... The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_2135.png|Waiting for Weiss to get out of her indecision loop 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_2432.png|Being dragged along by the bossy girl 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_3151.png|Ruby mocks Weiss'... issues 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_3391.png|Ruby touches one of Weiss' sore spots 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_8003.png|Falling without a landing strategy Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_01024.png|Hitching a ride on a Grimm! 1108 Players and Pieces_01900.png|Jaune Makes the intercept! 1108 Players and Pieces_02028.png|Seeing Beowolf! 1108 Players and Pieces_02278.png|Watching Jaune hanging around 1108 Players and Pieces_04099.png|NORA!!! 1108 Players and Pieces_04181.png|Yup, she just blew up! 1108 Players and Pieces_04682.png|Looking (up) for her team-mate 1108 Players and Pieces_04896.png|"She'll be fine." 1108 Players and Pieces_05920.png|Ooh...that must hurt. 1108 Players and Pieces_06107.png|No Fear 1108 Players and Pieces_06338.png|Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea... 1108 Players and Pieces_06723.png|One, from land, two from the air... 1108 Players and Pieces_06864.png|Nailed by her cape 1108 Players and Pieces_07551.png|It doesn't get closer than that! 1108 Players and Pieces_07690.png|Weiss declares a truce 1108 Players and Pieces_08539.png|"Normal knees" 1108 Players and Pieces_08844.png|Glad her sister is still okay 1108 Players and Pieces_09746.png|The Relic 1108 Players and Pieces_09936.png|The Knight and the Rook 1108 Players and Pieces_10432.png|A born leader 1108 Players and Pieces_14319.png|Fighting alongside her team 1108 Players and Pieces_18293.png|Can you make the shot?... 1108 Players and Pieces_18479.png|Only get one shot. 1108 Players and Pieces_18533.png|FIRE!!!! 1108 Players and Pieces_18635.png|Ruby getting up close and personal with a Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces_19127.png|Perfect landing. 1108 Players and Pieces_22100.png|Ozpin forms Team RWBY The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden_1364.png|Wake up Weiss! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_2281.png|Team RWBY's first mission! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_2339.png|Banzai! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_2988.png|That's not how a curtain works. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3532.png|Or maybe we should ditch of the beds... 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3589.png|"And replace them with BUNK BEDS!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2, Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109 The Badge and The Burden_4162.png|Objective complete! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_4371.png|To the RWBYmobile! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_4545.png|Ruby. Defeats a Nevermore. Can't defeat books. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_5700.png|A straight-A student, right here. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_6907.png|Sitting in Professor Port's class. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_7417.png|Don't make eye contact. At least she won't bother you, Weiss. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_7928.png|Ruby's Magnum Opus. Professor Poop. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_8650.png|Honorable! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_8738.png|Dependable! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_8815.png|Strategic! Well-educated! And wise! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_9063.png|Yup! Our heroine, folks! The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_01173.png|Rooting for Weiss 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_01256.png|Weiss isn't happy having a cheerleader 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_03380.png|Struck to the heart by a team-mate's anger 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_04354.png|She doesn't want to be in a team led by you 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_04507.png|"Ozpin made a mistake!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_05281.png|Did you make a mistake? 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_06471.png|Being counselled by Dumbled... er... Ozpin 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_09556.png|Who is the loneliest of them all? 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_09881.png|Studying late means sleeping with the textbooks 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_10068.png|Awakened by Weiss 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_10390.png|Don't talk, just listen Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice_3310.png|Excited for the upcoming tournament with the rest 1111 Jaunedice_3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111 Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4234.png|Concern for a friend... while her own partner is not paying attention Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall_01794.png|Locked yourself out? 1113 Forever Fall_02155.png|Nope! 1113 Forever Fall_03086.png|You have a team now 1113 Forever Fall_03263.png|You're not a failure 1113 Forever Fall_03411.png|"You're a leader now, Jaune." 1113 Forever Fall_03558.png|Nope! x2 1113 Forever Fall_05439.png|Ruby blends well in Forever Fall... 1113 Forever Fall_06139.png|Grimm-infested forest. Sounds nice. 1113 Forever Fall_07883.png|Collecting sap, while Blake just stares Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_03511.png|To help or not to help... 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_03799.png|Ursa, you say? Cardin in trouble, you say? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_03933.png|Ruby and Pyrrha, ready for battle 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_04282.png|Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss watching the fight 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_06201.png|"Ah...what?!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_06538.png|"You can control poles!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_06667.png|"... Or perhaps we can keep it as our little secret?" The Stray 1115 The Stray_02224.png|"Smells like fish" 1115 The Stray_07536.png|Ruby awkwardly greets Penny, who's on the ground 1115 The Stray_09350.png|Encroachment of Personal Space 1115 The Stray_09624.png|Uh...a little help here, guys... 1115 The Stray_10156.png|"Was this what it was like when you met me?" 1115 The Stray_10768.png|Epic Ruby-Weiss low-five for combat skirts 1115 The Stray_12677.png|Ruby and Yang uncomfortably watching Weiss and Blake argue 1115 The Stray_15507.png|"Wait! Come back!" 1115 The Stray_17150.png|Rise and shine! Black and White 1116 Black and White_04536.png|Ruby, Yang, and Weiss looking for Blake 1116 Black and White_04843.png|Aggravated Ruby is aggravated 1116 Black and White_05295.png|Ah! Penny! Where'd you come from?! 1116 Black and White_05757.png|That moment you realize...your friend has cat ears 1116 Black and White_05958.png|"...she does like tuna a lot" 1116 Black and White_06052.png|Ruby showing concern for Blake 1116 Black and White_06133.png|Death grip 1116_Black_and_White_06315.png|Just smile, Ruby... just smile 1116 Black and White_06521.png|I cannot believe you two left me with her 1116 Black and White_06708.png|"...sure is windy today" 1116 Black and White_08511.png|...and we're walking 1116 Black and White_08999.png|No, no, no. Blake is not a guy 1116 Black and White_09193.png|Depressed Ruby 1116 Black and White_09360.png|Ruby and Penny have a nice talk 1116 Black and White_13415.png|Ruby and Penny react to explosion at the docks 1116 Black and White_13522.png|"Oh~ no~" 1116 Black and White_16181.png|Red here has a score to settle, Roman 1116 Black and White_16369.png|"Penny get back!" 1116 Black and White_16527.png|Ruby, laid out 1116_Black_and_White_16681.png|Penny, wait! 1116_Black_and_White_16682.png|Penny's got Ruby's back this time 1116 Black and White_18441.png|"How is she doing that?" 1116 Black and White_19273.png|Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny sitting at the docks 1116 Black and White_19396.png|Ruby don't look so worried. 1116 Black and White_21054.png|"Team RWBY is back together!" 1116 Black and White_21436.png|"Where's Penny?" Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby images